Forgiveness - Abandon Lonliness
by Lilleen
Summary: "You no longer exist ... you have no purpose ... but ... maybe you can ... ask for forgiveness,"


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Abandon Lonliness" or any of the characters!**

* * *

 **Forgiveness**

 _Abandon Lonliness_

Nothing was normal anymore: It was being slowly taken over by the manifestations of Lonliness' depressed mind. The grass was red, the fog surrounded the region and Ghosts, white people with red eyes and gaping mouth, were everywhere. Some of them talked nonsense, other just stood there with no purpose.

And this was all _his_ fault: the guy with the orange hair: He had left him alone, abandon him and called him a curse. If he had only rejected the Ghosts, he would've been somewhere else right now with him.

When his trainer left him to rot, he reached out for a friend … a girl. She cradled him into her warm, comfortable arms and comforted him. This didn't last, however. She, afterward, also left him as well. As if that wasn't enough, she also killed him with that Bannette of hers. _Unwated …_

She died shortly after him. She turned into a Ghost as well … _Sorrow._ She became one of them: red eyed, hands soaked in blood and her purpose on this Earth were lost into darkness and nothingness.

The white sprite of the young girl was kneeling against a golden grave. Her long hair was blowing in a wind that did not exist. She appeared sad and depressed, having tears streaming down her colorless face.

It went minutes before she said anything. Just the sight of the young, white sprite crying while staring at the golden grave was heartbreaking enough. What was her name again … _Leaf? Sorrow?_

"Hi … I know you probably hate me right now. I … I don't blame you at all. You probably have no sympathy or feelings other than pain and sadness. I don't know … and I probably will never know.

The thing is … I did something horrible against you and I regret it. I … I don't know why or what drove me to do it. I guess … I guess I turned blind. Now, what am I talking about?! I have been blind ever since I met you. It must have been painful for you to watch my glass eyes.

I learned your story and turned against you. I were told about what Blue did and I did the same. The Ghosts were there, but I didn't listen. I threw you away and killed you. I bear your blood on my hands as a reminder of my sin. I look at them every day and are reminded about what kind of cruel human I was while I was still alive.

Not that you probably care about my feelings. You probably think I deserve this. YOU probably look at my bloodstained hands and are reminded about why you're dead.

I killed you and we both suffer for it. We both lost our purpose and meaning. We faded into darkness because of my actions. Bannette … I don't know where Unwanted is, but it must have hated me as well, I forced it to kill you. It was wrong and I didn't see it before it was too late.

Actually … I didn't see your pain at all before it was all too late. I had abandon you and killed you, ending your suffering … or so I thought. You suffer even now. They carve _Rest in Peace_ on our graves … the only thing is that for someone … the suffering doesn't end when life does.

I don't ask you to love me or stay with me. I only ask one thing of you. Listen to me: try to understand what I am saying is true. It's your decision whenever you decide to believe me or not.

Please … _forgive me._

I regret my action against you and my only wish now is to make sure you're happy again. I can't take back what I did, but saying sorry won't really help either. If you could only believe me … you could forgive my actions and me.

P-Please … I can't continue wandering with this guilt every day."

The girl was starting to shake badly. Even more tears were streaming down the girls face. Even Ghosts cried … they didn't all haunt people or places. Some just … didn't get rest.

"Eevee.." The girl turned around and saw a tiny sprite of an eevee. It was Lonliness. He looked at her with his huge, brown eyes: blood colored tears streamed down his face. How long had he been sitting behind her like that? Had he listen to her whole speech?

"H-Hi, Lonliness." She stuttered. He looked at her: not with guilt, not with anger or indifference. He looked sad. Was … was he pitying her? She wasn't certain. Maybe he just looked like this in general: Like she would know, she hadn't seen him after she had died.

"Eevee, vee." He said.

Leaf … or the Ghost of Leaf looked at the tiny, fuzzy Pokémon. Of course, she didn't understand what the Pokémon here was saying, but she could of course guess or just try to sense what he was saying.

"Lonliness … forgive me." She cried and bent down, facing the ground. She stared at the tiny stones and sand. Leaf wished she could just turn into sand and fly with the wind for eternity.

 _Leaf … I forgive you …_


End file.
